Adoro quando você chora
by Oraculo
Summary: Danoite pro dia ele começa a te notar, mas não do jeito que você queria que fosse. Às vezes, as pessoas não são como pensamos que fossem. SongShort [concluida][Não é bem uma HG]


**Disclaimer:** Para tudo, antes de continuar, aumente a caixinha de som no máximo e coloque pra rolar "Shut up" do Simple Plan. Uma música irada, tema dessa song. E uma dica, ignorem o 6° livro, ok? Ainda num pude ler, então...Bem...aproveitem!

"**Adoro quando você chora"**

Por: .:Oráculo:.

**There you go**

**You're always so right** **It's all a big show**

**It's all about you**

O que você faria se o amor da sua vida começasse a te notar da noite pro dia? Ficaria feliz, certo? Talvez. Talvez?

Sim, pois se o cara que você ama é como o cara que eu amo, você seria esperta e iria sair correndo o mais rápido possível.

Não que ele seja horroroso, tenha mal hálito, seja um medroso. Nada do tipo; pelo contrário, ele é o oposto de tudo isso. Lindo, carinhoso, muito valente – pelo menos costumava ser - não é a toa que ele faz parte da casa dos bravos. Ele tem olhos verdes de sapinhos cozidos mais lindos que eu já vi. Sim, estamos falando de Harry Potter.

Há alguns meses eu daria e faria qualquer coisa para que ele me olhasse de um jeito diferente. Que visse mais do que a irmã casula de seu melhor amigo. Digo, faria tudo mesmo, desde mandar cartões com poeminhas no dia dos namorados, como também ficar com outros garotos na frente dele só para ver se causava alguma reação. Até fazer a maior loucura da minha vida.

E foi isso que fiz há alguns meses atrás...

**You think you know**

**What everyone needs**

**You always take time**

**To criticize me**

-Ai Mione, não sei o que fazer para ele me olhar.- suspirou cansada. Ginny e Hermione estavam sentadas numa das poltronas confortáveis da torre da grifinória. Aquela era uma conturbada madrugada de sexta-feira.

-Desculpe Ginny, não te ouvi.- gritou Hermione com os ouvidos tampados com as mãos. A morena bufava de raiva. Não agüentava mais aquele barulho ensurdecedor.

Há algumas horas atrás grifinória teve uma vitória esmagadora sobre a sonserina. E os alunos estavam naquele momento comemorando. Já passava das três da manhã e não havia sinal de que a festa acabaria logo.

-Eu disse que...ah, deixa pra lá.- resmungou olhando para um certo moreno de olhos verdes que dançava agarrado a uma quartanista.

Hermione ajeitou-se ao lado da ruiva para que pudesse ver melhor o lado oposto a Harry. Bem no canto do salão, encontrava-se um certo ruivo na maior agarração com Lilá Brown. No começo do ano, após muita conversa e ensaios com Ginny, a morena havia decidido por tudo em pratos limpos. Mas para seu desespero, o ruivo assim que colocou os pés na escola fora praticamente arrastado por Lilá a uma sala escura e abandonada, onde começaram a namorar. E agora mostravam para todos o quanto estavam bem juntos.

-Desculpe Ginny. Não posso te ajudar...- secou discretamente uma lágrima que teimava em escorrer. – Eu...eu vou me deitar.

Levantando-se sob protestos de sua melhor amiga, praticamente correu para seu dormitório. Hermione Granger era a monitora mais responsável de Hogwarts; porém não tinha autoridade suficiente para deter todos os grifinórios e proibir a festa comemorativa.

Eles lhe ameaçaram dizendo que se ela não deixasse a festa rolar no salão comunal iriam para um lugar bem mais perigoso. Onde poderiam ser pegos pelo Filch, o zelador.

**It seems like everyday**

**I make mistakes**

**I just can't get it right**

Eles acertaram em cheio o ponto fraco da garota. A segurança dos alunos, para Hermione, era o mais importante. Por fim cedeu as chantagens, mas com a condição de que ela ficasse e tomasse conta da festa, para que não fugisse do controle e fossem pegos. E olha no que deu seu coração mole. Rony Weasley, mais uma vez, despedaçou seu pobre coraçãozinho.

Outro pobre coração que sofria calado naquela noite era de Ginny Weasley. A ruiva sentada em seu cantinho toda encolhida olhava seu grande amor – dançando de uma forma bastante sensual - na esperança de que ele olhasse para ela e a chamasse para dançar. Mesmo que não dançassem da mesma maneira que ele dançava com a outra garota. Mesmo que dançassem a metros de distância; a simples hipótese de estar dançando com o grande Harry Potter, seu herói e paixão, seria o suficiente para deixa-la alegre por semanas.

Enquanto a ruiva sonhava em dançar, Harry e Katy Moss eram o centro das atenções. Ninguém soube ao certo quando Harry Santinho Potter começou a mudar.

Não era mais aquele rapaz acanhado, simples, humilde que costumava ser. Agora ele não ligava para os estudos – aliás, nunca se empenhou neles – estava extrovertido, mais comunicativo, principalmente com as garotas.

O Harry Potter de antes nunca dançaria sensualmente com uma garota em cima da mesa na frente de todos os colegas da casa dos leões. Mas ela sabia exatamente o momento em que a cadeia de mudanças fora acionada.

Se lhe perguntassem, diria o ano, mês, dia, as horas, os segundos exatos da mudança. Harry Potter não era o mesmo e a primeira pessoa a notar não fora seu melhor amigo e sim a garota que sempre o seguia com os olhos escondida num canto, quase invisível.

Harry agora fazia questão de ser o centro das atenções. Tudo o que falava, estavam de acordo. Todas as rodas de conversa, o assunto principal era ele e sua ficante da semana. Tudo e todos giravam ao seu redor. O moreno era, definitivamente, o grande astro do show. Hogwarts era o palco e Ginny Weasley era a palhaça. E com isso ela estava de acordo.

**It's like I'm the one**

**You love to hate**

**But not today**

O que mais doía em Ginny era que Harry só lhe dirigia a palavra para lhe dizer o que estava fazendo de errado. Parecia que seu passatempo favorito era apontar e enumerar os erros e defeitos da garota. Isso ocorria com freqüência nos treinos de quadribol.

Dizia, ou melhor, gritava em alto e bom som para quem quisesse ouvir. Ele sempre estava ali não para conforta-la, faze-la rir, mas sim para criticá-la. Fazia a garota se sentir a pior pessoa do mundo. E Ginny se odiava por isso, pois a cada dia o amava mais.

Já era considerada por muito e até ela mesma admitia para si que estava se tornando uma masoquista. Queria a todo custo se afastar, odiá-lo por todo sofrimento que a fez passar, mas o que sentia por ele era mais forte que ela.

Já havia admitido por diversas vezes que o que sentia não era amor, e sim obsessão. Obsessão de tê-lo só para si. Ter aqueles olhos verdes e aquele sorriso que fazia as garotas se desmancharem, voltados só para si. Mas sabia muito bem que Harry Potter não mantinha exclusividade por garota alguma.

Rezava todos os dias para que uma vez, ao menos uma vez ele lhe dirigisse palavras de carinho, lhe abraçasse com ternura. Mas, quanto mais sonhava, mais seu sonho parecia distante.

Foi então que numa noite ao conversar com sua melhor amiga e confidente Hermione, que a ruiva teve uma idéia brilhante de como conquistar de uma vez por todas seu sonho de consumo. Apostaria todas as suas fichas naquela idéia maluca. Contou todos os detalhes sórdidos para Hermione, que no ato tentou convence-la a não faze-lo.

A morena era puritana demais para concordar com os planos da amiga. Mas havia concordado de no máximo manter Rony longe o suficiente de Harry para que a ruiva pudesse por em prática seu astuto plano. E sabia onde, como e quando teria a chance de executar seu plano com êxito.

**So shut up, shut up, shut up**

**Don't wanna hear it**

**Get out, get out, get out**

**Get out of my way**

Era uma terça-feira de verão. O time da grifinória treinaria a tarde toda, já que teriam aquela tarde livre. Harry e sua obsessão pela vitória fez seus jogadores treinarem duro aquela tarde. Com muito custo convenceram o capitão a libera-los antes das sete. Assim poderiam tomar um banho antes do jantar. Ginny enrolou o quanto foi possível no banho. Aquele seria o momento perfeito para pôr seu plano em ação.

-Ginny, você está ai? – Rony gritou na porta do vestiário feminino. Já estava ficando tarde e nada de sua irmã sair do banho.

-Estou Ron. Mas pode ir na frente. Ainda vou demorar um pouco.

-Ok. Mas vê se não se afoga no chuveiro. Você é minha única irmãzinha.- Ginny rolou os olhos. Ron ainda a considerava como uma criancinha que não sabe se cuidar. Mas se tudo desse certo, esta noite deixaria de ser uma criancinha e mostraria a todos do que era capaz para conquistar seu amor.

-Certo. – Tudo estava dando tremendamente certo. Rony não pensou duas vezes em esperar a irmã.

Estava cansado demais para ficar mais meia hora em pé esperando pela casula weasley. Estava todo dolorido e queria o quanto antes se jogar em sua cama e dormir. Mas ainda teria que agüentar a chata da Lilá, por algumas horas lhe enchendo a paciência. Não sabia ao certo por que estavam juntos até agora. Se nem ao menos gostava de verdade da garota.

Ta certo que ela era linda e beijava muito bem, mas nada além de seu rosto e seu corpo lhe chamavam atenção. A garota era mais burra do que uma porta e não conseguia se livrar de Lilá. Se ao menos sua melhor amiga lhe ajudasse a se livrar da morena ele agradeceria de joelhos e até beijaria seus pés. Mas não, Hermione quase não lhe dirigia a palavra, não ficavam nem cinco minutos juntos, ela sempre arrumava uma desculpa para se afastar. E o ruivinho, como um ótimo tapado não entendia o motivo do súbito afastamento.

Ginny esperou que seu irmão estivesse a uma distância considerável dos vestiários, respirou fundo quando o ruivo entrou no castelo. Dirigiu-se ao vestiário masculino. Entrou sorrateira e espiou, a procura de algum dos garotos do time.

O lugar estava vazio, com exceção do último box. A garota sabia que era ali que estava Harry Potter. Pois ele era sempre o último a sair do banho. Aproximou-se lentamente do box enfumaçado. Deu uma boa olhada no espelho embaçado, respirou fundo buscando coragem. Era agora ou nunca.

Sabia perfeitamente que não teria outra chance como essa e não deixaria escapar de jeito algum; agarraria com unhas e dentes essa chance e faria a maior loucura de sua vida.

Estava ofegante, sua respiração rasa fazia seu coração bater a mil; sentia suas mãos suarem frio. Retirou os sapatos lentamente, soltou o cabelo que estava preso num rabo de cavalo. Arrumo o vestido, buscando tirar dobras invisíveis. Com toda sua coragem e seu melhor sorriso abriu a porta do box.

Para seu espanto ou surpresa, não conseguia raciocinar direito, Harry não teve nenhuma das reações esperadas. O moreno não se assustou, nem gritou para que saísse, apenas lhe dirigiu um sorriso malicioso.

**Step up, step up, step up**

**You'll never stop me**

**Nothing you say today**

**Is gonna bring me down**

-Então você é a felizarda da semana, Ginny?- disse sem um pingo de vergonha por estar completamente nu na frente dela.

Então esse era o motivo de toda a demora no banho após os treinos. Sempre havia uma garota que entrava debaixo do chuveiro com o capitão do time da grifinória.

Ginny estava sem palavras. Tanto pelo choque de saber que toda semana Harry tomava banho com uma garota diferente, como também pelo belo corpo do garoto. Parecia que seu corpo fora modelado manualmente. Harry era um verdadeiro Deus Grego.

Seu corpo era malhado, seus braços fortes, peitoral todo trabalhado, sua barriga era incrivelmente malhada, o que deu até vontade de Ginny lavar roupa naquele tanquinho. Tudo graças ao quadribol. O que causou uma pequena duvida na ruiva, será que o corpo de Draco Malfoy também era daquele jeito? Por que lindo ele já era.

Balançou a cabeça tentando esquecer o assunto, tinha coisas mais importantes a pensar no momento. Tentou falar por diversas vezes, mas sua boca abria e fechava e nada de palavras.

-Eu..eu..- a garota não tirava os olhos do...das pernas do garoto.

-Não seja tímida Ginny. Aprendi que a timidez não leva a nada.- disse com um sorriso ainda mais malicioso ao notar o lugar para onde a ruiva olhava fixamente. – você vai ficar parada ai, ou vai entrar? A água está deliciosa.- estendeu a mão a qual ela aceitou hesitante. Sabia que estava num caminho sem volta. E agora teria que arcar com as conseqüências de sua loucura.

Já pela manhã, após um banho extremamente relaxante, enquanto penteava aquela cascata rubra se olhou no espelho. Estava radiante. Se arrumou apressadamente, pensando que talvez ainda pudesse ver seu amado no café da manhã. Assim que pós os pés no salão principal, percorreu os olhos sobre a mesa de sua casa a procura de cabelos negros e rebeldes. Não o encontrando resolveu sentar ao lado de seu melhor amigo, Colin Creevey.

- Bom dia Gi.- disse olhando de uma forma bastante estranha, como se a garota estivesse uma espinha enorme na ponta do nariz.- O que você fez?

-Como assim?- perguntou passando a mão pelo cabelo a procura de algo anormal.- Tem algo no meu cabelo? No meu rosto?- o loiro apenas balançou a cabeça, como que espantando uma mosca invisível.

-Nada. Apenas...-fez uma pausa para avaliar melhor a amiga.- Você está diferente. Está radiante.

Ginny nada disse, apenas deu um sorriso. Para Colin, aquele sorriso dizia tudo. A tempos não a via tão feliz. A garota não precisava dizer o motivo da felicidade repentina, pois o loiro a conhecia como ninguém. Sabia que o motivo de tanta alegria era o moreno que acabara de entrar no salão, chamando a atenção de quase todos.

-Só espero que você saiba onde está se metendo.- sussurrou para sua amiga, que olhava fixamente para o moreno que vinha na direção da mesa de sua casa. Um pequeno detalhe não deixava aquela cena ser perfeita.

Ginny achava que havia gente demais ao redor de seu amado. Harry estava rodeado de garotas, enquanto que Rony e Hermione vinham atrás conversando animadamente, o que deixou Lilá irada. Ginny levantou rapidamente esbarrando em Colin, que derramou seu suco de abóboras.

**There you go**

**You never ask why**

**It's all a big lie Whatever you do**

A ruiva decidira que não deixaria seu moreno nas garras daquelas aproveitadoras. O salvaria daquelas megeras, assim como ele a salvara de Voldemort. Mas será que Harry queria mesmo ser salvo daquelas beldades que fariam qualquer coisa por ele? Caminhou decidida ao encontro do rapaz. Empurrando uma garota loira que se encontrava na frente do rapaz, se aproximou.

-Olá Harry. – deu seu melhor sorriso e se inclinou para beija-lo.

-Ginny? – disse afastando-a pelos ombros.- O que você pensa que está fazendo?- o garoto a olhava como se ela fosse de outro mundo.

-Mas Harry...-antes que ela pudesse pensar em terminar a frase, sentiu aquelas mãos másculas a puxando para fora do salão. Harry esbarrou em Rony, que esteve quieto, apenas observando a conversa entre sua irmã e seu melhor amigo.

Apenas balançou a cabeça desaprovando a atitude da irmã. Já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes alertou ou melhor ordenou a ruiva que deixasse Harry Potter para trás. Disse que ele havia mudado bastante e que a faria sofrer se ela continuasse correndo atrás dele; mas ela não lhe deu ouvido e o que ele tentara evitar estava para acontecer.

Mas agora era tarde, não poderia fazer nada para proteger sua irmãzinha. Ele não poderia fazer muita coisa, afinal Harry era seu melhor amigo, mas ainda restavam outros cinco irmãos weasleys que teriam o prazer de acertar as contas com o idiota que ousasse machucar os sentimentos da ruivinha. Com esse pensamento animador Rony puxou Hermione pela mão para que sentassem juntos para tomar café, a uma distância considerável de sua futura ex-namorada.

Não apenas Rony, Colin ou o corpo docente olhavam para a ruiva ser arrastada por Potter; mas alguém em especial, olhava de camarote o espetáculo.

Draco não mexeu um músculo sequer. Não dava atenção aos outros sonserinos que riam da patética weasley, sua atenção estava toda voltada para os dois saindo do salão principal. Pegou seu copo com suco e o levou a boca sem ao menos desviar o olhar da porta que se fechava. Harry não ligou para os protestos da garota, apenas a arrastou para o corredor deserto mais perto e a soltou.

-Harry, o que está acontecendo?- perguntou massageando o lugar onde o moreno estava apertando a segundos atrás.

-Olha Ginny, presta muita atenção.- respirou fundo buscando paciência.- Eu só vou falar uma vez. Não tem nada a ver você ficar me abraçando na frente das pessoas.

Ginny não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo, ou melhor, não queria entender. Será que havia se iludido tanto assim? Não poderia ser, afinal na noite passada passaram maravilhosos momentos juntos debaixo do chuveiro. Será que havia feito algo de errado?

-Harry nós...

-Eu sei que passamos bons momentos no vestiário masculino. Mas não passou de _apenas_ uns amassos, ok?

Ginny pensou estar tendo alucinações novamente. Como assim não passava de _apenas_ uns amassos? Será que ele havia bebido ou tomado uma poção de esquecimento? Ele só poderia estar doido; era isso, insanidade temporária. _Só podia ser_. Recusava-se a pensar o contrário.

-Mas Harry, não significou nada pra você?- tentava a todo custo segurar as lágrimas.

**You think you're special**

**But I know, and I know**

**And I know, and we know**

**That you're not**

-Ginny, Harry Potter não se compromete!- massageou levemente a têmpora e continuou.- Eu não sou homem de apenas uma mulher, mas de várias. Não existe nós e nunca existirá! Estamos entendidos?- ajeitou a gravata e a capa e saiu.

A ruiva nada disse, apenas observou o moreno se afastar apressadamente e entrar no salão principal.

Ginny se encostou na parede e deixou-se deslizar pela parede. Ela não acreditava no que acabara de ouvir da boca do homem que mais amava no mundo.

Não sabia o que tinha feito de errado. Tudo bem que não tinha conseguido chegar ás vias de fato no box com o moreno, mas isso não era motivo para que ele lhe humilhasse daquela forma. Vontade era o que não faltava da parte de ambos, mas para Ginny, aquilo não estava certo. Queria que fosse especial, afinal, só acontece uma vez.

E a última lembrança que queria era fazer _aquilo _num box apertado. Queria que fosse numa cama coberta por pétalas de rosas. O quarto perfumado por incensos; e tudo a luz de vela. A garota sabia que estava pedindo demais, mas não custava nada sonhar.

Sabia muito bem que os garotos não ligavam para esse tipo de coisa. Por diversas vezes cansou de ouvir os relatos das amigas sobre a primeira vez. Muitas sempre tinham um ponto em comum.

Os garotos de Hogwarts não eram nada românticos. Tudo acontecia muito rapidamente; era tudo muito mecanizado. Garoto chegava na garota. Garoto a levava para uma sala abandonada e pimba. Nada de rosas, nada de velas e incensos. Muitas vezes as camas nem ao menos faziam parte do cenário. Era tudo numa sala empoeirada e cheia de teias de aranha. Nada de romantismo.

E não era isso que queria para si. E não seria burra o suficiente ao ponto de se entregar a um garoto qualquer, num lugar qualquer; mesmo que esse garoto fosse Harry Potter. Não soube ao certo quanto tempo ficou ali, sentada no cão do corredor deserto. Talvez segundos, minutos, talvez até horas; não sabia ao certo. Sentia todo seu corpo dormente, não conseguia pensar em nada. Não pensou nos pontos que perderia por faltar ás aulas do Snape seboso. Apenas olhava fixamente para a parede a sua frente.

Três dias se passaram desde aquele fatídico dia. Ninguém sabia ao certo o que acontecera para que a ruiva ficasse com aquele aspecto abatido da noite para o dia. O único que sabia era Colin; e após uma seção de análise com seu melhor amigo, fez com que se sentisse um pouco melhor.

Mas o que de fato fez com que a ruiva se sentisse setenta por cento melhor, era o fato de que haveria naquele final de semana um baile comemorando o dia dos afortunados. Ninguém sabia ao certo que data comemorativa era essa, mas nenhum louco que depois quisesse ser lixado pelos companheiros fez qualquer comentário sobre a data em questão.

Mas foi na manhã de sexta-feira que Ginny Weasley se sentiu verdadeiramente afortunada. Após uma cansativa aula de História da Magia, a ruiva seguia desanimadamente para a aula de transfiguração quando uma voz grave e bastante conhecida a chamou. Ela parou instantaneamente.

**You're always there to point**

**Out my mistakes**

**And shove them in my face**

Não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, Harry Potter a estava chamando; após três longos dias sem se falarem ou ao menos se olharem, lá estava ele chamando-a. Seu coração disparou somente com a possibilidade dele ter voltado atrás e viesse pedir desculpas pelas grosserias que disse. O moreno subiu o último lanche de escadas correndo, parecia meio agitado.

-O que você quer?- colocou a melhor cara de impaciência que podia. Dessa vez não seria tão fácil dela desculpa-lo.

-Eu gostaria de saber se você não quer ir ao baile comigo?- a garota teve que se apoiar discretamente na parede para que não caísse, tamanha era sua surpresa. Ele parecia meio ansioso com a demora de Ginny e começou a passar a mão pelo cabelo, desalinhando-o ainda mais. O que deixava-o incrivelmente sexy.

-Adoraria! – _Burra!_ Se castigou mentalmente. Deixara escapar sem querer, era para ter dito que não. Que nunca mais chegaria perto dele, mas aquele sorriso sexy era demais para agüentar sem se derreter completamente. E acabou cedendo á tentação.

-Te pego sábado ás sete.- deu um beijo rápido em seu rosto e saiu apressadamente virando no corredor mais próximo. Ginny ainda demorou um tempo para absorver tanta informação de uma vez. Ela tinha escutado direito ou estava ficando louca de vez? O garoto mais cobiçado da escola tinha a convidado para lhe acompanhar ao baile? Só poderia estar sonhando, um sonho muito bom! E se fosse possível não queria acordar nunca!

Harry virou apressadamente no primeiro corredor que avistou. Checou que ninguém o seguia e tirou do bolso interno de sua capa um caderninho de couro preto. Folheou algumas páginas com pequenos comentários sobre suas ficantes e por fim chegou na página onde no topo estava escrito:

"_Candidatas ao baile"_

Nessa página havia o nome de no mínimo quinze garotas, algumas com comentários do tipo: gotosas, pegáveis e a última de lista estava classificada como acompanhável. Harry anotava ali todas as garotas que eram candidatas a sua acompanhantes pro baile. Mas como deixava tudo pra última hora, todas as boas já haviam sido convidadas, exceto uma.

Ginny Weasley. A última da lista, aquela classificada como apenas _acompanhável._ O moreno sabia que como ela sendo a presidente de seu fã-clube não recusaria o convite. E com um sorriso maroto nos lábios riscou um "ok" ao lado do nome da ruiva.

**&&& RHr &&& DG &&&**

-Você não vai!- Pôs-se em frente á porta do dormitório feminino do sexto ano da grifinória. Colin estava decidido em impedir que sua melhor amiga fosse ao baile com Harry.

-Col...já te disse um milhão de vezes. Dessa vez será diferente. Ele gosta de mim, se não gostasse qual seria a razão do convite?- tentava convencer o amigo enquanto se olhava pela última vez no espelho, checando cada centímetro do longo vestido azul bebê.

Colin respirava exausto. Sabia que aquilo não daria certo. Harry Potter podendo ter qualquer garota que quisesse aos seus pés havia resolvido de uma hora para outra convidar a ruiva sardenta, mesmo depois de todo aquele showzinho no corredor.

Algo estava errado, tremendamente errado. E alguém sairia machucado no fim das contas. E esse alguém, sabia muito bem, seria sua melhor amiga.

_Coitadinha._

**It's like I'm the one**

**You love to hate**

**But not today**

Ele teria que fazer algo. Não desgrudaria dos dois um minuto sequer. Nem que para isso seu encontro fosse pro brejo. Não se sentia nem um pouco culpado se _seu_ acompanhante ficasse com raiva.

Namorado arruma-se a qualquer momento, agora uma amizade como a sua e da sardentinha não se encontrava em qualquer esquina.

-Você está linda. – disse por fim dando-se por vencido. A abraçou por trás e os dois puderam se olhar no espelho.- Esse Potter é um cara de sorte. Eu juro que se ele lhe fizer chorar mais uma vez não será Você-sabe-quem que o matará! Eu mesmo farei esse favor ao mundo mágico.- Ginny apenas sorriu para seu amigo. Gostava tanto do loiro; desde a primeira vez que se viram seus santos bateram.

Eram unha e carne. Colin a compreendia como ninguém. No começo dessa amizade, houve até boatos que estavam namorando. Horas depois de terem escutado esse absurdo, os dois riram muito da imaginação fértil das pessoas. Os dois sabiam que ali era **impossível** rolar atração. E como sabiam.

Rony estava impaciente com a demora das garotas. Andava de um lado para outro roendo as unhas. Enquanto que Harry apenas o observava calmamente sentado numa poltrona do salão comunal.

Harry percebendo que Rony havia subitamente parado de andar de um lado para o outro, levantou os olhos e pode ver o motivo da súbita calmaria. Hermione Granger estava parada no último degrau das escadas que levavam aos dormitórios.

Rony estava com um sorriso bobo. A olhava como se a visse pela primeira vez. Mione retribuiu o sorriso e desceu o último degrau ficando em frente a Rony. Ela estava realmente linda, seu vestido de gala branco a deixava com um ar angelical. Os dois iriam juntos, pois Lilá não estava se sentindo nada bem aquele dia, depois do pequeno acidente na aula de poções, onde derramou sem querer em si um líquido que a deixou completamente verde.

-Você...está linda.- saindo do transe lhe entregou uma rosa vermelha. A morena lhe agradeceu dando um beijo estalado na bochecha. Depois de se despedirem de Harry saíram de braços dados. Harry pode jurar que ao passarem pelo buraco do retrato eles trocaram olhares apaixonados.

**So shut up, shut up, shut up**

**Don't wanna hear it**

**Get out, get out, get out**

**Get out of my way**

Mas não pode pensar muito no assunto, pois sua acompanhante acabara de surgir nas escadas. Estava ao lado de Colin; Harry apenas levantou, olhou de relance para Ginny e lhe dando as costas saiu dizendo:

-Até que fim. Estava quase indo sozinho. Anda logo.- o sorriso no rosto sardento dela foi morrendo aos poucos. E lhe deu uma vontade de chorar. Ao contrário do olhar triste e magoado da ruiva, o olhar de Colin transparecia todo o ódio que estava sentindo naquele momento. Olharam-se pela última vez, os dois apertaram o passo, pois o idiota do Potter já havia passado pela saída da "toca dos leões" e deixado sua acompanhante para trás.

Já estava sentada naquela mesa a mais de uma hora e nada de dançar ou beber qualquer coisa. Todos pareciam se divertir naquele baile, exceto as pessoas de duas mesas. Uma delas se encontrava uma ruiva entediada tamborilando os dedos na mesa, enquanto que um loiro inquieto olhava para o relógio.

-Col...se você quiser pode ir. – sussurrou pela décima vez ao amigo. Colin tinha combinado de se encontrar com seu acompanhante bem longe dali. Num lugar bem mais interessante e inspirador. Mas estava entre a cruz e a espada. Ia embora e deixava sua melhor amiga sozinha com um desinteressado Potter, ou deixava seu amor esperando. Sua melhor amiga ou seu amor? Devia ser proibido esse tipo de escolha.

-Eu vou ficar bem. Agora vai! Isso é uma ordem.- o loiro olhou de rabo do olho para Harry. Este olhava para todo canto do salão, menos para sua própria mesa, enquanto bebia algo que Colin não soube identificar. Com o coração na mão beijou a testa da amiga e desejando um "boa sorte" saiu.

-Harry, vamos dançar?- criou coragem ao ouvir a primeira estrofe da musica da banda As Esquisitonas, que particularmente adorava.

-Não estou afim.- sem dar nenhuma explicação saiu da mesa e se dirigiu aos colegas de seu ano que se encontravam perto da pista de dança.

**Step up, step up, step up**

**You'll never stop me**

**Nothing you say today**

**Is gonna bring me down**

Okay. Sabia que ele não morria de amores por ela, mas sair sem dar uma explicação e deixa-la com cara de idiota era o cúmulo. Do outro lado do salão encontrava-se um loiro extremamente sexy, olhando cada movimento da mesa do Santo Potter. Teve vontade de quebrar seu copo de cerveja amanteigada quando viu aquele loiro que possuía maneiras bastante suspeitas de comportamento, abandonar a ruiva sozinha com o Potter Pirado.

-Draquinho querido, vamos dançar?- A cada dia a voz de Pansy Parkinson se tornava mais esganiçada. Se o loiro já estava com raiva, agora estava irado. Jurou para si que se a cara de buldogue o chamasse por aquele apelido ridículo mais uma vez ele esqueceria que ela era uma garota e a estrangularia sem dó nem piedade.

-Parkinson, eu não te convidei para o baile. Então trate de achar um babaca pra te suportar. Fui claro?- disse se virando e olhando-a de forma ameaçadora.

-Como água.- se levantou aterrorizada, quase derrubando a cadeira e sai rapidamente.

Draco respirou aliviado. Finalmente conseguira se livrar da chata da Parkinson. Agora poderia observar sossegadamente o que a ruiva faria ali sozinha. Cruzando os braços, soltou um sorrisinho.

Ginny observou atentamente seu par conversar alegremente com outras pessoas, mas era só chegar perto dela que ele mudava completamente. Era frio, grosso, arrogante. Mas a garota não compreendia por que do convite já que ele a desprezava.

Parecia que a única coisa que ele queria era apenas deixa-la para baixo. Era como se ele amasse o simples fato de a odiar. E queria mostrar para todos o quanto a desprezava. E parecia que ainda não estava satisfeito.

A ruiva saiu de seus devaneios quando ouviu alguém a chamando. Olhou para a pista de dança procurando por alguém e pode ver Harry acenando, a chamando para junto dele. Levantou desanimadamente e caminhou lentamente ao encontro do moreno.

-Gininha, será que você_...-"Claro que eu quero dançar" _pensou abrindo um sorriso.- poderia pegar um pouco de cerveja amanteigada para a gente? Está um calor infernal.- continuou se abanando.

**Shut up, shut up, shut up**

**Is gonna bring me down**

**Shut up, shut up, shut up**

**Will never bring me down**

A ruiva sentiu seu sorriso diminuir a medida que as risadas dos amigos de Harry aumentava. Desnorteada, a garota só conseguiu soltar um "claro" e foi em direção a mesa de bebidas.

Ainda sem saber o que fazer começou a encher cinco copos com cerveja amanteigada.

"_Mas que cachorro, ele apenas queria bebida e não me convidar para dançar..." _

Estava se sentindo uma palhaça. Todos aqueles anos o amando incondicionalmente e ele a tratava dessa maneira. Estava desolada e não percebeu que alguém se aproximava.

-Eu sabia que você tinha jeito para elfa doméstica, mas nunca pensei que você seria criada do Santo Potter.- sussurrou ao pé de seu ouvido um garoto com a voz arrastada. A garota pulou de susto derramando um copo cheio de bebida.

-Malfoy me deixa em paz. Não é um bom momento.- tentava em vão secar as lágrimas que teimavam em cair. Não tinha hora melhor para ele aparecer não? Tinha que ser junto quando estava chorando. Odiava chorar na frente das pessoas, ainda mais na frente _dele._

-Claro que não é um bom momento. Agora você está servindo o Testa Rachada e os baba-ovo dele, né? Péssima hora...- seu tom irônico era inconfundível. Encheu seu copo com a bebida e continuou.- Sabe Weasley, pensei que você fosse mais esperta que isso.- Antes que ela pudesse responder a altura ele já havia desaparecido na multidão.

**Don't tell me who I should be**

**And don't try to tell me what's right for me**

**Don't tell me what I should do**

**I don't wanna waste my time**

**I'll watch you fade away**

"_Raios!"_

Todos estavam adquirindo o péssimo hábito de a deixar falando sozinha. Mas pensou em tudo que Malfoy disse. Mesmo que não quisesse admitir era tudo verdade.

Harry não queria nada com ela; apenas mais uma para a lista das que faziam qualquer coisa por ele. Desde sua lição de casa a lhe trazer bebida. Malfoy era a única pessoa que nunca esperou receber um conselho.

Malfoys não davam nem conselhos, nem bons conselhos, principalmente para Weasleys. Mas pensando bem, era um bom conselho. E mesmo sendo dele, não recusaria; pois a única que tinha algo a perder ali era ela. Estava humilhada, magoada e principalmente, cansada de ver seus erros e defeitos sendo apontados e jogados em sua cara.

Havia chegado a hora de se libertar dessa prisão. Ela levantaria e daria a volta por cima.

"_Ah Potter, você ama me odiar, certo? Mas hoje não! A partir de agora você apenas me odiará com todas as suas forças."_

A sua hora de ser calado chegou.

Deixou os copos e se dirigiu ao palco onde as Esquisitonas se preparavam para tocar outra música. Uma idéia brilhante acabara de ser bolada. Chamou para um canto o guitarrista da banda, o qual conheceu num show por intermédio de Tonks.

Santa Tonks! Teria que lembrar de agradecer por lhe proporcionar uma pequena vingança. Enquanto os dois conversavam animadamente, no outro lado do salão, Draco observava tudo. Daria qualquer coisa para saber ler lábios ou ser bom em legilimência para saber sobre o que conversavam.

Ainda acompanhando Ginny com os olhos viu quando os dois se despediram, o guitarrista subiu novamente no palco juntando-se a seus companheiros e parecia que lhes comunicava algo.

Enquanto que Ginny pegava novamente os copos cheios e se dirigia ao grupinho de garotos a sua frente. Com seu melhor sorriso entregou a eles os copos e deu um sorriso ainda maior para o moreno de olhos verdes ao seu lado.

-Bem, atendendo a um pedido especialíssimo, vamos tocar uma música para uma das alunas.- disse o vocalista da banda. Ginny tinha o sorriso ainda maior.

Olhando para o meio da pista de dança pode ver um casal em especial olhando atentamente para o palco. Pode notar que seu irmão e Hermione estavam discretamente de mãos dadas. Sentiu um alívio, pelo menos alguém estava se divertindo.

- A aluna Virgínia Weasley nos pediu uma música em especial para seu "amado" Harry Potter.

Todos automaticamente olharam para a ruiva fazendo comentários sobre o pedido inusitado. Harry estufou o peito demonstrando estar orgulhoso de si mesmo. Ginny ao perceber deu um sorriso _a la gêmeos weasley_.

Draco Malfoy que estava com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas sem entender o motivo da ruiva após ter sido humilhada estar pedindo musiquinha para o panaca do Pottinho Testa Rachada, soltou um sorriso satisfeito entendendo tudo. Estava orgulhoso da Weasley; dessa vez ela se vingaria a altura. A banda começou a tocar num ritmo dançante uma música bastante conhecida deles. O vocalista começou a cantar:

**So shut up, shut up, shut up**

**Don't wanna hear it**

**Get out, get out, get out**

**Get out of my way**

O sorriso de Harry aos poucos foi morrendo, enquanto que de Draco e dos outros alunos só aumentava. Ele conhecia muito bem aquela letra. Não só ele, mas o salão inteiro pareceu perceber sobre o que se tratava aquele pedido especial.

-Aproveite a música, _querido._- disse dando tapinhas nas costas do moreno. E saiu deixando-o pela primeira vez em anos com cara de tacho.

Agora quem era a palhaça da história? Os papeis finalmente foram trocados, ela havia deixado de ser a coadjuvante para ser a grande estrela do show.

Puxa, aquela seria uma madrugada de conversas e risos com seu melhor amigo, que estava em um lugar muito melhor no momento. Mas Ginny sabia que o loiro ficaria extremamente contente com a atitude dela. Com um maravilhoso sorriso saiu do salão principal; deixando para trás uma Hogwarts rindo da cara de seu futuro ex-amor.

**Step up, step up, step up**

**You'll never stop me**

**Nothing you say today**

**Is gonna bring me down**

Ela havia cometido a maior loucura de sua vida. Mas não foi entrar no box onde o moreno tomava banho naquele dia. E sim, se apaixonar por ele. Mas graças a um certo loiro, ajeitou tudo e conseguiu seguir em frente.

**Bring me down**

**shut up, shut up, shut up**

Deixando de uma vez por todas Harry Potter no fundo de sua penseira.

**Won't bring me down**

**shut up, shut up, shut up**

A partir daquele dia em diante ela seria outra. Chega de humilhação. Agora ninguém pisaria ou faria nada que ela não quisesse.

**Bring me down**

**shut up, shut up, shut up**

Aquela foi uma longa semana de comentários sobre como ela silenciou de uma vez por todas Harry Potter.

**Won't bring me down**

**Shut up, shut up, shut up**

**(Continua...)**

**N/A: **Eu sei que está minúscula, mas era essa a intenção. Não estava com animo de escrever AQUELA song...Essa em questão é apenas para passar o tempo e relaxar...Nada digno de um prêmio de melhor song!

Espero que tenham gostado! E comentem, mesmo que seja para dizer o quanto está ruim e me xingar! Quanto mais coments melhor!

Hehehe ¬¬ Byyyyyyye!

Ignorem o fato de homens não poderem entrar no dormitório feminino.


End file.
